Time Thief
'TIME THIEF' Some rogues specialize in stealing jewels, others lives. The time thief however specializes in stealing time! Aging their opponents and giving themselves additional rounds and actions, all of which are against the laws of time, but it is these thieves who break these laws. Role: '''Time Thieves don't often use stealth as they don't need to. They can exit time and space completely and appear as if they had never disappeared. '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Requirements *'Class Feature '''Sneak Attack *'Skills Knowledge (History) 6 Ranks, Knowledge (Arcana) 2 Ranks, Perform (Any) 2 ranks. *'Special '''Blessed by a Sphinx. 'Class Skills The class skills for the time thief(and the ability govering it) are as follows: Acrobatics(Dex), Bluff(Cha), Climb(Str), Disable Device(Dex), Disguise(Cha), Escape Artist(Dex), Fly(Dex), Intimidate(Cha), Knowedge (Arcana)(Int), Knowledge(History)(Int), Perception(Wis), Sleight of Hand(Dex), Stealth(Dex), Survival(Wis), Use Magic Device(Cha). Skills Per Level: '8+Int Modifier. 'Class Features Weapon Proficency 'A time thief is proficient with simple and martial weapons and light armor. '''Aging Strikes (Ex) '''Starting at 1st level, whenever a time thief attacks a target they must make a fortitude save, '(DC=10 + the time thief's HD + the time thief's sneak attack die) '''or be temorarily ages by 1 year for each connecting attack. Sneak attacks instead age the target a number of years equal to the sneak attack die of the time thief. '''Aging Strike (Ex) Starting at 1st level, whenever a time thief makes a sneak attack his opponent must make a fortitude save(DC 10 + time thief level + sneak attack die) or be temporarily aged by 1 year for each connecting attack. Haste (Sp) '''At first level the time thief may cast haste as an immediate action an amount of times per day equal to his Charisma Modifier(Minimum 1). (CL=time thief HD) '''Sudden Rewind (Su) '''at 2nd level, as an immediate action the time thief may make one creature within 50 ft. reroll his last roll. He may do this every 5 rounds. 'Flux (Ex) '''At 3rd level, a time thief's timeline begins to constantly change, the long term of when and where he will be switching from past to future to present constantly, and even his past shifting around in complex patterns, making him an extremely tricky foe in battle. During any encounter, as an attack action, a time thief may select one target whom it has attack earlier during the encounter, select one of his attacks, and make an attack against that target with the selected attack, regardless of whether the target is within range or line of sight of the time thief's attacks or not. '''Slow (Sp) '''At first level the time thief may cast slow as a spell-like ability an amount of times per day equal to his Charisma Modifier(Minimum 1). (DC=10 + 1/2 time thief HD + Charisma Modifier) '''Time Jaunt (Su) '''At 3rd level a time thief is granted the ability to teleport into an alternate flow of time altogether. This altered state of time mixes and mingles with reality allowing the time thief the ability to perform various actions that affect reality. A time thief may use this ability a number of times per day equal to his time thief levels; but he cannot do it while he is already under the effects of time jaunt or time stop. Time jaunt lasts for an amount of rounds equal to his time thief level. The time thief immediately gets a number of rounds equal to his time thief level in additional turns after using this ability as a standard action, during which time he may do the following. First, he may move double his base-land speed during any of these turns as his move action while still retaining his standard and swift actions. Second, he may attempt to disarm an opponent as a standard action. Third, he may attempt to cause an item in the targets inventory to appear on the ground somewhere else in the battlefield using a sleight of hand check. If the item is special to the subject, they will know it had been taken and may make a perception check after the effects of time jaunt has ended to locate it; '(DC=Monster HD). '''An item with no special meaning to the victim does not have a perception chance to notice it is missing. Fourth, he may make up to one attack while under the effects of time jaunt, these attacks have the effects of aging strike and a 15% chance of a sneak attack. Also the effects of aging strike are tripled while under the effects of time jaunt. Alternatively, if he chooses to not attack he may cast self-enhancing spells he is able to cast or through the use of magical devices such as wands, rods and staves, also he may cast detrimental spells in the same way. '''Action Switch (Ex) '''At 3rd level, times per day equal to their Charisma modifier(minimum 1), '''a time thief may substitute any of the following actions for another each turn. (Standard, Move, Swift); however full-round actions such as full attacks, and certain spells or abilities that require a full-round action use two of these actions; also any consecutive spell casts using additional standard actions have a 30% spell-failure due to the fluctuation in time. For instance if you cast a spell. Take another standard action to cast another spell you have a 30% spell failure to cast it. If you use a third standard action the spell failure increases to 60%. Also, melee attacks made in additional standard actions are made at a -2 attack penalty. If a third attack is made it is made at a -4 attack penalty. Use of a standard or move action before performing a full-attack grants a penalty as well. Granting the full-attack a -4 attack penalty. '''Frozen in Time (Ex) '''At 5th level, the time thief is immune to time stop cast by others and may act as normal, taking one turn after each of the turns taken by the caster of the time stop spell; however he may not use time jaunt while the effects of a time stop spell are active. Also he no longer ages either naturally or magically, and is immune to other time-related effects such as temporal stasis. '''Removed from Time (Su) '''At 5th level, the time thief may remove himself from time completely as an immediate action. Upon doing so he must declare when it is he wishes to return to the flow of time, by naming the number of rounds he wishes to be removed for. A time thief who has removed himself from time loses all benefical effects cast by his allies, as well as negative effects with the exception of ability damage, ability drain, or energy drain effects. While removed from time he cannot be targeted for attack but he may also not take any of his turns that would happen for the declared amount of rounds. For instance, if he removes himself for 5 turns and his turn is next, he does not get that turn as must wait for his next position on initiative as long as it would not be during the 5 turns he has removed himself for. A time thief may do this a number of times per day equal to his time thief levels. Category:Prestige Class Category:Prestige Classes